bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Gavla
Gavla is a former female Shadow Matoran and former leader of the Shadow Matoran in Karda Nui who was cured. Once an Av-Matoran living peacefully amongst many others, Gavla fell victim to the Makuta's Shadow Leeches, and was transformed into a Shadow Matoran. In this position, she was partnered with Vamprah and became the leader of the Shadow Matoran. When the Toa Nuva arrived in Karda Nui, Gavla and her fellow Shadow Matoran fought back. Yet when Takanuva found out that their transformation could be reverse through the screams of a Klakk, all the Shadow Matoran were transformed back to their normal selves - including Gavla, who was reluctant to do so. History Early Life Gavla was created as an Av-Matoran on the Southern Continent, 100,000 years ago. She was later sent to Karda Nui, where she assisted in the preparation of the cavern for Mata Nui's use. After the preparations were completed, she and the other Av-Matoran were sent back to the Southern Continent. Some time after the Great Cataclysm, she and other Av-Matoran went back to Karda Nui, where they set up villages in the large stalagmites. The Invasion of Karda Nui Gavla was tending the Scare Rahi with Tanma when Chirox hit her with a Shadow Leech, becoming the first Av-Matoran to have her light drained. After Tanma saw her, he began running, attacking only when Gavla attacked him. Later, after the Makuta had been blinded by the use of the Kanohi Ignika to revive Mata Nui, she was chosen by Vamprah to become his eyes and see for him. She fought alongside Vamprah many times in battles against the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran. She was later cured by a Klakk against her own will, claiming that "The shadow was where she belonged." Gavla left with the other Av-Matoran to Metru Nui, where the Toa would meet them after the completion of their mission in the core. Following the Battle of Bara Magna and the collase of the Great Spirit Robot, Gavla left the Matoran Universe to begin a new life on Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Gavla, despite being an Av-Matoran, was as cold-spirited as a Ko-Matoran. She was rude and impatient, and known for being selfish. She did not believe in unity and therefore was happier as a Shadow Matoran. If she had her way, she would have continued to be in the service of the Makuta, as a Shadow Matoran. She always felt like she was better than everyone else, and, as a result, was disliked by many. Powers and Equipment Gavla as a Shadow Matoran had the ability to fire bolts of Shadow energy, along with the power to disrupt her enemy's sense of balance when linked with Vamprah. She carried two blades and wore a powerless Noble Kanohi Avsa, the Mask of Hunger, which could drain another being of their energy. As an Av-Matoran, she could fire bolts of light and had a light-based ability when linked with a being. .|left]] Set Information *Gavla was released in 2008 as one of the six Av-Matoran sets. Gavla could be attached to Vamprah's and Bitil's backs, though the latter was merely a promotion, and is non-canon. *The amount of pieces that she comes with was 14. *Her set number was 8948. Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Karda Nui Category:Regular Sets